pirates of the equestrian mane
by themainman
Summary: Pip is a feared pirate on the equestrian main. He's a blood thirsty cut throat and the terror of the eastern sea. Then came Princess Luna the force of change in his life. He was born to be a pirate, roving over the sea, but can she anchor him? Well you gotta read to find out. Antro characters Luna/Pipsqueak pairing.


I do not own my little pony, hold on let me say that again I do not own my little pony, one more time for all those sleeping I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY. I do however own my ocs Like: stardust , silvermane, and any other character you've never seen in he show. If my oc shares their name with your oc it's not on purpose but if your mad bro feel free to come at me. For all others enjoy the story Rate& review, and I hope you do enjoy I listened to sea shanties and watched pirate movie for five weeks so I could write this.

* * *

Scootaloo swaggered about the deck of the queen chrysails revenge making her way from the helm up to the bow of the ship. It was a bright sunny day out on the waters of the eastern sea and it had been awhile since they ran in to their "old friend" captain shining armor. She walked past the crew made up of ponies and griffins alike at their daily work, even snips and snails were at work.

Scootaloo reached the bow and called out "Oy, skipper, you gonna jump or what?" Her skipper, captain Pip, stood on the railing, hands on his belt letting the sea air blow through his hair. "You would love that Scootaloo wouldn't you," He turned to her with his usual jovial smile. "If I died then you would be captain." She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh, really I hadn't thought of that."

She put the back of her hand on her forehead to play as if she would faint. "But what ever would we do without our fearless leader, the dread pirate Pipsqueak." Pip began to remove his belt. "You forgot the scourge of Celestia, undisputed ruler of the sea, and the great pirate king." He tossed his belt down to Scootaloo.

"Wait, what are you doing I was just kidding around." Pip spread out his arms, leaned back, and swan dived into the cool water. Scootaloo ran up to the edge and looked over to try to find him. "Damn it Pip you knave," She turned towards the helm. "Applebloom slow our pace we have a man over board."

"Ahoy Miss Scootaloo," Scootaloo looked down to see Pip back stroking in the water. "Jump in the water's fine." Scootaloo rolled her eyes and cursed him for making her worry. "Belay my last order the little bilge rat is fine." This was a regular part of Scootaloos life, so she was use to Pip doing reckless things.

"Does he ever think of me, uh, I mean us when he does things like this." The rest of the crew rolled their eyes and all let out a collective 'right us'. Scootaloo was so see through it wasn't even funny, well maby it was still a little funny. She turned and grabbed hold of the nearest mate.

"Silvermane get me a bit of line." "aye first mate Scootaloo." He ran off to follow the order he'd been given. Sweetie belle crossed over to Apple bloom who was at the helm. "How long before we reach land?" Apple bloom asked with fatigue in her voice. "Another few hours and we'll be docked in mustangia, I can almost see it with out my spy glass." She pointed towards the faint shoreline to reassure her friend.

"I can't last that long, I've been manning the helm since fore-dawn." She yawned and slumped forward holding onto the wheel for support. "That's what you get for not hitting your bunk when the captain told you," Sweetie belle picked her up off the wheel before she pulled them off course.

"I'll go get Babs to releave you before you drop dead." Apple bloom perked up and grabbed firm hold of the wheel. "No I can handle it just fine." Sweetie belle let out a heavy sigh and threw her hands up. "You're just like your sister you know that stubborn as always." Apple bloom got a fire in her eyes at the very mention of her sister.

"You bilge rat, picaroon, scallywag, strumpet." She quickly drew her cutlass and rushed Sweetie belle, who fell upon the stairs trying to retreat from the attack. Apple bloom held her cutlass at Sweetie belles neck. "Don't you ever in your life compare me to that over baring, trifling, control freak."

Everypony stopped what they were doing to turn their attention towards the ruckus going on. Apple bloom was breathing hard, she had murder in her eyes. She jumped down to the main deck swinging her cutlass at an imaginary enemy. "I'm nothing like you, nothing." "What in the wide, wide world of sports is going on here?" Pip asked as he was just getting back on board.

"I don't know skipper she just went wild on me." Sweetie belle answered. "Quick everypony circle her, approach slowly, and no weapons." Pip came forward his hands up to show he was unarmed. "Alright, Apple bloom it's me your mate ol' Pippy come on drop the blade now."

Apple bloom twitched and brandished her weapon. "No I don't need nopony to watch over me." She took a swing at Pip, who dodged it by a hair. He reached out, grabbed her wrist and struggled to unarm her. "Now Mr. Stardust grab her." On his order the stallion behind her locked both arms around her with an iron grip. "Let me go big mac, let me go or I'm telling granny."

Apple bloom kicked and fought to get free with no success. Pip walked up to her and looked into her eyes as if he where a doctor looking for sickness. "Ah, there it is right there, cabin fever and this close to land, must be the lack of sleep." He took her belt with her pistols on it and handed them to Sweetie belle.

"Take her down to Featherweight quickly." Stardust carried her below deck as ordered to the ships more or less doctor. "If I be needed I'll be in me quarters changing out of these wet clothes, Miss scootaloo try to keep thing in order." "Aye, captain." Pip went down into his quarters and took his shirt off every scar he had was laid bare for all.

Scars from cutlasses, gullies, and bullets. Scars given to him by naval captains, other pirates, and scorned lovers. "Cheerilee where are you girl?" A little filly came to answer his call. "Yes captain Pip sir?" The youngest mate onboard asked. "Go fetch me a glass of rum there lass." "Aye, skipper."

she ran off as Pip changed his shirt then came back as he was pulling on a dry pair of pants. "That's a good girl I'll be sure to tell pound cake to give you a nice big piece custard pie at chow tonight." Pip gave her a pat on the head as he sipped his rum. "Oh, speaking of pound cake go down to him and tell him to make a list of every bit of store we need before we pull in." The lass gave him a big smile before running off down to the galley.

Up at the helm Babs had taken the wheel with Sweetie belle to keep her company. Sweetie belle had the king of all crossed looks on her face. "I can't belive your cousin sometimes, she so difficult." Babs let out a short laugh while shaking her head. "And what's that suppose to mean huh?" "Just that no matter how much you complain about Apple bloom you'll never stop loving her."

Sweetie belle puffed out her chest and placed her hand on her cutlass. "You'd better watch it before I gully you." Babs laughed so hard she couldn't keep her hands on the wheel. "Cut the act we all know that on nights when the sea is rough she crawls into your bunk." sweetie belle sighed dropping her hands to her sides. She took up her place leaning on the railing. She turned her head to look off to the side and her eyes got big as dinner plates.

"Oh no,oh no." she pulled out her spyglass and ran to the edge. "What is it, it's not shining armor is it." "no but it is an equestrian sloop of war flying the flag of the two sisters and it's closing in fast." She quickly yelled for Scootaloo to come to the helm.

"What's the problem here, Is it Shining armor?" Scootaloo took Sweetie belles' spyglass to see for herself. As it got closer she could see them preparing their cannons. "Everypony to battle stations, run up the black flag, and somepony get Pip up here."

Everypony prepared for battle: loading the cannons, readying their pistols, and running up the picture of a unicorns head with a dagger in its mouth that served as their jolly Rodger. "Give 'em a broadside boys." Scootaloo commanded which caused a shot from the port side cannons to ring out. "That's it me hearties shiver their timbers."

Pip came up from his quarters ready for battle. "Good work Miss. Scootaloo, you cut throat you, Babs get us in closer and you men get the hooks ready." Pips order were followed as if the word of god. After a good volley or two of cannon fire the queen chrysails revenge put the enemy ship out of commission. Once they pulled the other ship close to them they boarded it and began to fight the crew for control of the ship.

Guns blazed, swords clashed, some men fought with knifes and their hands. Pip faced the ship's captain after cutting down five other sailors who ran up to him. Pip was a good-natured guy most of the time but he became pure hell in a fight. pip played around with the captain using only one cutlass, he was known for using two, waiting til the last moment to dodge or parry an attack. Scootaloo rolled her eyes and called out, "Will you stop playing with your food already."

Pip laughed as he locked swords with the captain and forced his blade to the deck. The unarmed captain back away from Pips' sword edge but soon had nowhere to run. With one good thrust Pip ran him through, He dropped to his knees, blood pouring out his mouth. "You'll hang you pirate swine, you'll hang." He fell dead on the deck, Pip cleaned the blood from his blade.

With the crew dead to only people left were some high-class noble types. scootaloo couldn't figure for the life of her what they we're doing on a sloop of war. "Well lads, what's the take any rum I be running low." Pip leaned back on main mast and began to light his pipe. "Captain, captain," called a griffin crew member. "Look what we have here." Pip perked up hoping he'd found rum.

"What have you there mad jasper, be it rum matey?" "No cap see here." He and another came up from blow decks. Pips eyes went wide a cannon balls at the sight the other body was a mare, not just any mare but a princess. Pip walked up to her and lightly caressed her face. She pulled away from him. "Don't touch me you sea trash I'll have you hung for this." She protested and fought the griffins grip.

"Well, aint you a fire cracker, what be your name?" Pip pulled her close by her dress. "I am princess luna pesadilla now unhand me you rogue." Pip sniffed a lock of her hair. "What is this your first time seeing a mare in you life?" She asked disgusted at his very touch. "One as fair as you it is." He heard Scootaloo clear her throat at his comment behind him but ignored her.

"Take these prisoners over to the queens revenge and lock them in the brig, and her to my quarters." He threw her back to the griffin that was holding her. They moved quickly knowing Pips love for scuttling enemy ships it would likely be his next command.

Once all hands where aboard Pip gave the order."Sever all lines and break away, Babs take us out, You swabs prepare to scuttle that heap." The crew gave out a collective "aye, aye captain" as they followed through with orders. Once out a volley of fire rang out hitting right their mark. The queen chrysalis revenge turn about and sailed off as the enemy ship went down to Davey jones. Pip smiled as the sea wind hit his face. "I love being alive in this great age."


End file.
